


Klatka z kości

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Smut, kobieca postać, nienawidzę dodawać tagów, polish, sans jest dziwakiem, translate, tłumaczenie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	1. Polowanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden thread (Lusewing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusewing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cage of bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809974) by [Golden thread (Lusewing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusewing/pseuds/Golden%20thread). 



Biały śnieg. Czarne drzewa. Ostre powietrze. Cisza. Zimny wiatr przedzierający się przez gałęzie drzew, zamrażający wszystko co napotka na swojej drodze. Łowcy czekający na ruch swoich ofiar. Piękno można znaleźć we wszystkim, nawet w zamarzniętym drewnie, lodzie przynoszącym śmierć. Każda kropla potu czy niewielka łza krystalizowały się.  
Sans wziął cygaro. Wypuścił niebieski dym, który zaczął wirować dookoła, skrywając niewielki uśmiech malujący się na twarzy potwora, ozdobiony jednym złotym zębem. Rozkoszą krótkiego życia jest ta krótka chwila zapomnienia, kiedy w lodowatej przestrzeni można zaciągnąć się i skryć w narkotycznej mgle. Nie przeszkadzał mu chłodny klimat otoczenia, lecz nie oznaczało to też tego, że lubił przebywać na zewnątrz. W innych okolicznościach olałby to, ale tym razem musiał zrobić inaczej. Zamiast przemieszczać się między drzewami, starał się ograniczyć swoje ruchy do koniecznego minimum. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Jeszcze.  
Ciszę przerwał głośny ryk, pojedyncza czerwona flara wzbiła się w powietrze. Przyglądał się jak gaśnie w locie. Pogładził się po czaszce i zamarł w bezruchu.  
-W samą porę.  
Śnieg zamarzł tak, że chrupało Ci pod nogami. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czułaś, jak niewielka tafla śniegu kruszy się pod Twoimi stopami. Zimno składało obietnice na Twoim ciele – im dłużej pozwolisz się mrozić, tym mniej będzie bolało. Twoi towarzysze niedoli, ludzie jak Ty, trzęśli się z zimna wraz z Tobą. Wszystko co Cię otaczało, zupełnie tak jak Twoje przeznaczenie, było poza Twoją kontrolą; oczywiście, istniała nikła szansa, że otrzymacie chociaż cień miłosierdzia ze strony waszych „ochroniarzy”. Psów. Cóż, może nie tak całkowicie. To były naprawdę wielkie psy. Chodzące na dwóch notach, ubrane w zbroję... i mieli NAPRAWDĘ duże włócznie.  
Lecz nie przez włócznie, czy nawet nie przez zimno wszyscy posłusznie szli przed siebie w milczeniu – to strach utrzymywał ich w ryzach. Strach przed tymi... potworami, tymi wilkołakami; oraz przed tym, co mogli zrobić. Wyglądali na zadowolonych, prowadząc was chuj-wie-gdzie. Było was teraz siedmioro... choć na początku dziewięcioro. Nie znałaś nawet ich imion. Zimno szczypało jeszcze dotkliwiej Twoje zapłakane policzki, dlatego starałaś się nie szlochać. Jeden z psów odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost na Ciebie. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w coś podobnego do uśmiechu. Boże, te zęby.  
Na samym początku, dziewiąty z was zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie jest takie, jakie wam obiecano. Starał się Ciebie obronić. Obronić wszystkich. Pozbawiony broni, bez żadnej wiedzy o tych wilkołakach lub czymkolwiek byli, co mógł zrobić? Stał między wami, a bandą psów. A wy co zrobiliście? Stchórzyliście porażeni strachem, bezczynnie przyglądaliście się, jak bestie wyciągają coś z jego piersi. Coś pulsującego i pomarańczowego, wyglądającego jak niewielkie serce. Jeden z psów przemówił wtedy do was.  
-Patrzcie.  
I tak zrobiliście. Przyglądaliście się, kiedy najwyższy z psów podszedł do niedoszłego bohatera, zaczął rozrywać pazurami i wyszarpywać zębami ciało człowieka, reszta jego kamratów śmiała się. Każdy z nich mógł zabić was w mgnieniu oka i połknąć w całości, zamiast tego odnajdowali przedziwną rozkosz w odgryzaniu jego ciała kawałek po kawałeczku. Delektowali się każdą nutą krzyku wydobywającą się z gardła męczennika. Będziesz pamiętać tę scenę do końca swojego życia. Nigdy nie zapomnisz odgłosu jaki wydają miażdżone ludzkie kości. Twarz dziewiątego wykrzywiona w agonii i bólu będzie prześladować Cię w koszmarach. Przyglądaliście się jak po zmasakrowaniu ciała, te ... potwory zaczynają jeść tę świecącą rzecz, jaką wcześniej wyciągnęły z jego ciała. Cierpiał, choć nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a kiedy serce zostało już w całości pożarte... Cóż, niewątpliwie jego ciało oddychało, choć nikt z was nie powie, że żył. Nie było w nim nic, ani krztyny świadomości. Był niczym. Szklane oczy, pusta lalka, skorupa. Wtedy wypuścił z siebie ostatnią strugę powietrza. Ten odważny człowiek, który był w stanie przeciwstawić się potworom – zamilkł na wieczność.  
-Idźcie.  
To słowo przełamało ciszę. Tym razem nikt nic nie powiedział. Nikt nie zaryzykował się zostać. Podążaliście jak owce za kreaturami. Widziałaś do czego są zdolni, wiedziałaś, że mogą zrobić znacznie więcej i choć nie rozumiałaś istoty tego, co właśnie zaszło, nie miałaś wątpliwości co do jednego – nie chciałaś umrzeć. Nie w taki sposób. Chcieli, abyś za nimi poszła? To mogłaś zrobić. Mogłaś iść przed siebie tak długo, jak miałaś pewność, że to zachowa w Twoje tlące się światełko.  
Przemierzaliście kamienne korytarze, czułaś głód. Nie wiedziałaś jaka jest Twoja przyszłość, cokolwiek miało Cię spotkać – nie było niczym dobrym. Kątem oka zobaczyłaś niewielką szansę ucieczki, wąski tunel prowadzący w bok. Cóż, albo to – albo śmierć. Chwytając się tej wątłej nici nadziei dostrzegłaś, że nie tylko Ty wpadłaś na ten pomysł. Wszyscy chcieli uciec. To był właśnie ten moment kiedy opuściłaś ruiny i wbiegłaś do ośnieżonego lasu. Nie znałaś tego terenu, wiedziałaś, że szanse na ucieczkę są niewielkie, ale mimo to biegłaś przed siebie próbując zmylić pogoń. Nie dostrzegłaś jednak żadnego miejsca gdzie mogłabyś się ukryć. Póki jednak żyłaś, póki nie zamarzłaś na kość – była nadzieja. Miałaś nadzieję, że jak będziesz uciekać dalej i dalej, w końcu znajdziesz jakąś pomoc. Wierzysz w to. Musisz tylko biec dalej.  
Drzewa otoczyły cię ze wszystkich stron, wysokie i zamarznięte. Kiedy popatrzyłaś do góry, nie widziałaś ich koron. Jedynie migocące światła dochodzące znikąd oświetlały mroki lasu. Cieszyłaś się, że nie ma mocnego wiatru, który poniósłby Twój zapach, zdradzając miejsce w którym się znajdujesz. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłaś w lesie tak ciemnym i cichym. Cała przyroda wyczekiwała czegoś. co miało zaraz się wydarzyć. Cienie drzew. Małe pomarańczowe światełko. Przez chwilę myślałaś, że to jest to samo co widziałaś wcześniej, serce zamarło Ci w przestrachu, a zaraz potem zrozumiałaś – to żar z cygara. Starałaś się wyłapać resztę obrazu jaki skrywały mroki lasu. Dostrzegłaś jedynie czerwony blask.  
Potem Twoją uwagę przykuła dziewczyna, która upadła w śnieg. Dostrzegłaś dwóch mężczyzn biegnących w przeciwnych kierunkach. Wszyscy starali się uciekać, nikt nie był zainteresowany walką. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że śledzi was jedynie pięć psów, a jest was siedmioro. Jeden z psów nawet zignorował tę dziewczynę, która leżała w śniegu.  
Biegłaś szybko. Wyczuli Cię. Ścigali. Nie widziałaś tego, co jest przed Tobą, tylko śnieg. W takich okolicznościach oczywistym było, że nie zauważyłaś urwiska. Poczułaś jak grunt ucieka Ci spod nóg. W odruchu bezsilności starałaś się złapać czegoś, czegokolwiek. Korzenia, drzewa lecz wszystko było pokryte śniegiem i lodem, więc jeżeli nawet czegoś się złapałaś to szybko wyślizgiwało się to z Twoich rąk. Kiedy już prawie pogodziłaś się z losem, ze śmiercią, poczułaś jak coś łapie Cię za ramię i ciągnie w przeciwnym kierunku.  
Starałaś się wyswobodzić, w odpowiedzi coś zacisnęło się bardziej. Kiedy ponownie próbowałaś się wyszarpać, coś złapało Cię za kark. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że to był błąd. Krzyk zamarł Ci w gardle. Tak bowiem oto stałaś, twarzą w twarz z czymś co przypominało uosobienie najokropniejszego koszmaru. Wielka czaszka znacznie większa od ludzkiej, wykrzywiona w upiornym uśmiechu w którym obnażała szpiczaste zęby. Nic co ma tyle zębów nie powinno się uśmiechać! Poczułaś, jak to coś zaciska palce na Twoim karku, jednocześnie puszczając Twoją rękę. Nie byłaś w stanie oderwać oczu od tego demona. Jego czerwone oczy połyskiwały w ciemnościach, oświetlając jeden złoty ząb i to właśnie ten ząb okazał się gwoździem do trumny Twojej paniki. Powoli otworzyłaś usta szykując się do głośnego krzyku, potwór zareagował błyskawicznie i zasłonił ci buzię kościstą dłonią.  
-Ciiicho- szepnął. Z paszczęki śmierdziało mu cygarem i nieświeżym jedzeniem, lecz przesłanie było jasne. Wołanie o pomoc i tak niewiele by zmieniło. Czym był jeden szkielet w porównaniu do pięciu wilkołaków spragnionych Twojej krwi? Przytaknęłaś. Opuścił rękę i przyglądał się Tobie, jak łapiesz oddech. Serce biło Ci tak mocno... jakby chciało wyskoczyć Ci z piersi. Przez chwilę miałaś wrażenie, że jest tak głośne, iż zwabi pogoń. Nim wzięłaś kolejny wdech, szkielet pociągnął Cię jeszcze dalej od przepaści, przyciskając mocniej do swojej piersi. W tym momencie nie byłaś pewna co byłoby dla Ciebie lepsze, upadek z klifu czy jego objęcia.  
Spadałabyś może kilka sekund, a na końcu – byłaś pewna – że ten koszmar by się skończył. Zamknęłaś oczy, szeptałaś do siebie, aby wszystko się już skończyło, aby wszyscy sobie poszli. Wtedy kościotrup szturchnął Cię w plecy.  
-Tam. - Twoje oczy się otworzyły i starałaś się rozejrzeć, lecz nie mogłaś swobodnie poruszać głową. Nadal Cię za nią trzymał. Był silny, być może silny na tyle by złamać Ci kark, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Wbrew Twojej woli, opuściłaś posłusznie ręce. - Powiedziałem, schowaj się TAM – dopiero teraz zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że obok was jest sporej wielkości drewniane pudło. Weszłaś do niego podciągając kolana pod brodę. Z dreszczu pod rynnę. Zbita z pantałyku, przerażona i pewna, że zaraz umrzesz, postanowiłaś zaryzykować i zrobić to czego od Ciebie chciał. Bezpieczeństwo w pudełku... śmierdziało jednak musztardą, keczupem i majonezem. Nie miałaś jednak ochoty narzekać.  
Zamknął pudło, tak właśnie straciłaś jedyną szansę ucieczki, jednak w zaistniałych okolicznościach powoli odzyskiwałaś spokój, albo przynajmniej - starałaś się zachować strzępki tego, co z niego zostało. Poczułaś jak przesuwa pudło. Przez szczeliny w zbiciach desek dostrzegłaś jakąś budkę przy drodze. Zobaczyłaś jak szkielet siada na krześle. Nosił czarne buty z których wystawały jego kości. Wydawało Ci się to absurdalne, lecz w pozycji jakiej się znajdowałaś oraz w miejscu w którym utkwiłaś miałaś tylko taki widok. Przyglądałaś się więc jego nogom. Ani ścięgien, ani mięśni. Tylko kości. Jak do diabła się nie rozpadał? Jak mógł chodzić? Cóż, nie byłaś jednak do końca pewna, że to co widzisz to są faktycznie kości. Po tym co Cię spotkało nie byłaś pewna już niczego.  
Uzbrojone wilkołaki? Szkielet w butach? To drugie brzmiało lepiej. Przynajmniej miało jakikolwiek sens.  
Zapach cygara unosił się dookoła, zaczęłaś kasłać. Krzesło zaskrzypiało, przez szczelinę widziałaś teraz jego zęby.  
-Na twoim miejscu, kochanie, byłbym jak mysz pod miotłą. - Jego głos był cichy i niski miałaś wrażenie, że wydychane przez niego powietrze było zimniejsze niż to dookoła Ciebie. Cisza była dobra. Lubiłaś ciszę. W tej chwili kochałaś ciszę! Może teraz uda Ci się wszystko poukładać w głowie i zrozumieć, co właśnie ma miejsce i (przede wszystkim) jak się z tego wydostać? Pomijając to, że siedziałaś w pudle po przyprawach, którego pilnował wielki silny szkielet, a ścigała Cię banda wygłodniałych wilkołaków – byłaś bezpieczna w tym schronieniu. Gdziekolwiek teraz właściwie jesteś.  
Milczałaś, zaś odgłosy otoczenia były dla Ciebie teraz wyraźniejsze i głośniejsze. Zwłaszcza dźwięk czyiś kroków w śniegu. Bardzo dużo tych kroków. Krzesło znowu zaskrzypiało, jakby się przysunął do Ciebie. Czy on... starał się Ciebie ochronić? Byłaś całkiem pewna, że stara się Ciebie ukryć przed psami-wilkami-czy-czym-tam-były-te-potwory. Zamarłaś w bezruchu.  
-Sans, czy możesz przestać kopcić te paskudne patyki? Śmierdzą w całym lesie! - Doooobra, a więc personifikacja Śmierci miała na imię Sans. Dziwne imię dla dziwnego gościa. Cóż, lepiej jednak znać jego personalia, prawda?  
-Eeee tam, to nie mój problem – brzmiał tak beztrosko, tak zwyczajnie. Choć połowa z tych psów była dwa razy większa od niego! No i ich było pięcioro, a on jeden!  
-Zawsze to może stać się twoim problemem, chrząstko. - Coś uderzyło w drzewo znajdujące się za wami. Szybko zasłoniłaś usta dłonią, aby nie krzyczeć.  
-Oczywiście, że może... Aaaale wydaje mi się, że macie teraz pazury pełne roboty. Szukacie przecież tych niewinnych ludzkich duszyczek. - O nie, proszę nie. Czyżbyś się myliła? Może wcale Cię nie chronił? Może chciał Cię... wymienić? Sprzedać? Oddać im? Choć oczywistym było, że nie pała życzliwością do tych psów.  
-Co? - warknął głośno pies.  
-Widziałem ich, siedmioro... C'ne? Wybiegali z ruin – Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się, milcz!  
-... Musiało więc ci się coś pomylić. - pies charchnął głośno i powolnie takim tonem, że wszystkie włosy stanęły ci dęba.  
-Faktycznie mogło mi się pomylić. Dym czasem dostaje mi się do oczodołu. Mogłem źle policzyć. - Cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił. Zobaczyłaś przez szczelinę jak popiół z cygara spada na śnieg. Psy warczały. - Tak miło mi się z wami plotkowało, ale nie chcę was powstrzymywać od pracy. Pozdrówcie szefa ode mnie. - Coś znowu zacharczało, usłyszałaś kroki. Powoli się oddalały. Cisza. Znowu błoga cisza. Poszli sobie? Byłaś bezpieczna, a może bezpieczniejsza byłaś z nimi niż z tym demonicznym szkieletem? Nie byłaś pewna jak długo siedziałaś zamknięta w pudle, czekając na jakąkolwiek zmianę. Byłaś zmęczona, głodna, śpiąca i było Ci zimno.  
-Cholerne kundle. - szkielet zaczął mówić – Żyjesz, kochanie? - jedną nogą kopnął delikatnie bok skrzyni. Podskoczyłaś i uderzyłaś się w głowę. Cóż, nie miałaś tutaj dość przestrzeni.  
-N-n-n-nic mi n-n-nie je...st. Ty...tylko zim-m-m-m-no – I byłaś przerażona i zdezorientowana, lecz nie miałaś ochoty czy też odwagi powiedzieć o tym swojemu wybawcy. Nadal czułaś na karku siłę z jaką zaciskały się na Tobie jego palce. Jak na typa bez grama mięśni był cholernie silny. No, ale przecież ocalił Cię przed psami i wcześniej, przed upadkiem z tamtej przepaści. Może nie był taki straszny? Skrzypnięcie krzesła. Wstał. Podniósł wieko skrzyni i wyciągnął rękę czekając, aż się jej złapiesz wychodząc.  
-Nikogo teraz nie ma. Może wyjdziesz, mała myszko? Ogrzeję cię, heh – Nieeeee... Straszny, dziwnie straszny. Jego głos był spokojny, cierpliwy. Mimo to pomysł aby zostać w skrzyni nie malował się najgorzej. Lecz jeżeli faktycznie chciał Ci pomóc, to bierność mogła pogorszyć sytuację. Musiałaś się skupić i zgadnąć, czy on chce Ci pomóc, czy może jednak nie. To nie zmieniało tego, że właśnie zamarzałaś no i nie miałaś pojęcia gdzie iść.  
Twoje ciało było odrętwiałe, poczułaś to boleśnie kiedy próbowałaś wstać, choć zakręciło Ci się w głowie, zignorowałaś białą, kościstą dłoń wyciągniętą w Twoim kierunku. Wolałaś podnieść się sama. Czas jaki spędziłaś w zamknięciu nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, lecz mogłaś też odpocząć trochę i uspokoić się. Jednak wydostanie się z pudełka okazało się trudniejsze, niż początkowo Ci się wydawało. Odrętwiałe i przemarznięte kończyny nie chciały współpracować.  
-Naprawdę, nie mamy na to całego dnia. - poczułaś jak łapie Cię pod pachami i wyciąga zupełnie tak, jak małe dziecko. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że Sans był od Ciebie wyższy o głowę, no i szerszy.  
-Dz....ziękuję. J-już sto..ję.  
Zachichotał cicho i zaczął iść przez las. Starałaś się podążać za nim, lecz chwilę Ci zajęło przypomnienie sobie jak właściwie się chodzi.  
-G...gdzie idz-z-z-z-iemy?  
-Chcesz wrócić do domu, ta? Ciepłe łóżko, jedzonko? Chyba nie lubisz bawić się w chowanego z bandą szczeniaków. - On ci pomagał? Tak! Chciał pomóc Ci wrócić do domu! Nie podobały Ci się jego metody... aaaaale nikt nie jest idealny.  
-Boże...dz-dziękuję! - Westchnęłaś z ulgą. Ten koszmar zaraz się skończy, będziesz bezpieczna. Powiadomisz policję o tym, że tutaj są jeszcze inni, uwięzieni. Ocalą ich.  
-Neee, jestem Sans kochanie. No ale jeżeli wolisz nazywać mnie „bogiem” nie będę powstrzymywał, heh – otoczył Cię ramieniem. Dobra, nadal był odrażający, ale pomagał i starał się ogrzać. Poczułaś, że jest ciepły i instynktownie przybliżyłaś się do niego. Starałaś się nie zastanawiać nad tym, jak to jest możliwe, że szkielet jest ciepły, teraz najważniejsze było to, że Cię ogrzewał. Zastanawiać się będziesz później.  
-Szczęściara z ciebie, że na mnie trafiłaś. Te psy nie są zbyt przyjazne, ale myślę, że zdążyły ci to już zademonstrować. - Szybko przytaknęłaś i popatrzyłaś na swoje stopy. Teraz musiałaś skupić się na chodzeniu. Noga za nogą. Jeżeli teraz będziesz myśleć o tym co miało miejsce całkowicie się rozsypiesz.  
-Potwory takie jak tamte są żałosne. Widzą dusze i chcą ją rozszarpać na kawałeczki, aż nic z niej nie zostanie. Rzygać mi się chce jak na nie patrze. No gdybym miał żołądek, hehehe – Tym właśnie było to świecące coś? Ludzka dusza? Nigdy nie należałaś do religijnych osób, ale po tym co zobaczyłaś dzisiaj... jesteś w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko. - No, ale lepsze to niż skończyć jako królik doświadczalny w laboratorium Alphys. Te kundle są szybkie. Alphys... cóż... Może trzymać cię w stanie konania miesiącami, udało się jej zrobić nawet tak, że choć wyrwie z ciebie dusze niekoniecznie umierasz. - Chciałaś powiedzieć mu, aby przestał. Wyobrażenie tego co spotka pozostałych ludzi jacy Ci towarzyszyli wystarczyło, abyś się załamała. Zaczęłaś się bać, szlochać, trząść się. Poczucie winy, bezradność, wstyd. Zaciskałaś usta z całych sił.  
Zorientowałaś się, że delikatnie odwraca Cię w swoją stronę, znacznie delikatniej niż przypuszczałaś, że jest do tego zdolny. Czułaś ciepło. Czułaś się bezpiecznie. Zapach dymu uspokoił Cię i miałaś wrażenie, że otacza waszą dwójkę w całości. Był wszędzie. Czas stanął w miejscu. Nie byłaś w stanie o niczym myśleć. Miałaś ochotę po prostu się rozpłakać i łkać tak długo, aż ten koszmar sam się skończy, ale... wiedziałaś, że tak to nie będzie wyglądać. Im dłużej będziesz zwlekać, tym będzie gorzej. Musisz dostać się do domu. Pokonać strach.  
-Sans...- Chciałaś go odepchnąć zaraz po tym, jak Twoja głowa znalazła się pod jego brodą, a jego dłoń wylądowała na twoim ramieniu. Było Ci dziwnie, przerażające było też to z jaką czułością się z Tobą teraz obchodził.  
-No już, kocie. Nie jestem jak oni. Ciiii. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. - mówił i przeciągnął rękę powoli wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Z każdą chwilą czułaś się coraz mniej bezpiecznie.  
-Sans...- Twój głos był nieco mocniejszy niż ostatnio, ponownie próbowałaś go od siebie odepchnąć. Pozwolił Ci zrobić krok w tył, abyś poczuła wolność z jego objęć. Zimno. Znowu to cholerne zimno. Przy nim przynajmniej było Ci ciepło. Popatrzyłaś na niego zażenowana. Uśmiechał się tylko tak, jak drapieżnik może uśmiechać się na widok ofiary.  
-Powiedziałem, że nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, kochanie. Nie powiedziałem za to, że tego nie zrobię. - Czerwone oczy zaświeciły jaśniej, a Ty znowu byłaś zamknięta szczelnie w jego ramionach. Ta nagła zmiana temperatury sprawiła, że gorąco przy którym wcześniej było Ci tak miło, teraz Cię parzyło.  
-Proszę....Sans – Zaczął mruczeć, a wraz z nim wibrowało całe jego ciało. Nie jak domowy kot jednak. Bardziej jak dziki lew. Węszył przy Twojej szyi, to zły znak. Serce mocniej Ci zabiło jak przypomniałaś sobie ile ma zębów, zaraz potem poczułaś je na swojej skórze.  
-Podoba mi się, kochanie, jak mnie błagasz... ale na twoim miejscu byłbym cicho – powoli uniósł swoją czaszkę nieco do góry - Pchlarze mają naprawę dobry słuch, wiesz? - jego oddech był gorący, śmierdzący cygarem. Starałaś się przeciwstawić, uwolnić z jego uścisku, lecz bez problemu przycisnął Cię do siebie tak mocno, że czułaś żebra pod jego swetrem. Jedną ręką trzymał Cię, mogłaś delikatnie się wiercić, lecz nie dość by cokolwiek zrobić.  
Nie zauważyłaś nawet, kiedy jego druga ręka znalazła się pod Twoją bluzką, głaszcząc Twój brzuch. Jego dłoń zawędrowała wyżej, pod Twój stanik. Twój oddech był przerywany i zdałaś sobie sprawę, z tego co zaraz będzie miało miejsce.  
-Nie... proszę – praktycznie szeptałaś, błagałaś w ciemnościach. W odpowiedzi usłyszałaś jedynie mroczny śmiech.  
-Kochanie, właśnie ocaliłem ci życie, dwukrotnie. Myślę że należy mi się trochę przyjemności. - przesunął swoją twarz na drugą stronę Twojej szyi. Skubnął Cię lekko zębami. - Wiem, że ci się to podoba – Dziwne ciepło przenikało Twoje serce. To było... takie..., ale nadal tego nie chciałaś.  
-Jeżeli to przetrzymasz, zabiorę cię do domu. Obiecuję – Właśnie tego chciałaś. Dom. Dłoń powoli schodziła niżej i niżej. Chciałaś krzyczeć, walczyć, wołać pomocy ale... na ratunek przybyłyby Ci psy. Lepiej było zachować ciszę. Lepsze to niż śmierć....prawda? Po prostu to przetrwasz i będzie po wszystkim.  
-Taka miękka... – Ręka zawędrowała już pod Twoją bieliznę. Dotyk kości na skórze był czymś nowym, szokującym w pierwszej chwili. Poczułaś swoje rumieńce. Jego głos taki niski, głęboki, mroczny. I ta otchłań, z której nie było ucieczki, pochłonęła wszystkie racjonalne myśli czy powody jakie gdzieś tam nadal tkwiły w Twojej głowie.  
-Taka ciepła. - Ciężko powiedzieć, czy to on rozsunął lekko Twoje nogi, czy sama je rozstawiłaś. Czułaś wdzięczność, za to, że teraz tak mocno Cię obejmował, bo nie byłaś już pewna własnego ciała. Kości delikatnie pieściły Twoją kobiecość, byłaś taka wrażliwa, każda najmniejsza pieszczota była dla Ciebie przyjemnym doznaniem. Zamknęłaś oczy i poczułaś, jak zaczyna krążyć palcem dookoła łechtaczki.  
-Taka mokra... - Stęknęłaś nie mogąc panować już nad swoim ciałem, kiedy pierwszy palec zatopił się w Tobie. Nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy z tego, że delikatnie mruczysz. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, widząc reakcję całego Twojego ciała, które wiło się w rozkoszy tej pieszczoty. Poczułaś się winna. Znowu chciałaś się wycofać. To było złe. Nie chciałaś tego przecież... ale Twoje ciało już Cię nie słuchało. Nie chciało uciekać od tych przyjemności.  
Jego palec powoli się poruszał, nie tylko do przodu i do tyłu, lecz i na boki, kręcąc się w Tobie. Za każdym razem kiedy próbowałaś uciec, czułaś kolejną, jeszcze większą falę rozkoszy płynącej z jego pieszczot. W końcu, nie ruszałaś się już w ogóle, nie próbowałaś już uciekać, nie umiałaś za to powstrzymywać się od cichych stęków. Dołączył drugi palec. Zacisnęłaś mocniej usta i pochyliłaś głowę. Już nie podgryzał Cię zębami.  
Wiedziałaś co to znaczy dotykać siebie, ale to.... to było coś zupełnie innego. Jego palce były znacznie dłuższe niż Twoje, zdolne dotrzeć tam, gdzie nigdy nie byłaś. Desperacko starałaś się zachować ciszę. Czułaś jak zaciskasz się dookoła jego palców. Twoje wcześniejsze orgazmy jakie sama sobie sprawiałaś, były delikatnie, a teraz... cokolwiek nadciągało bałaś się tego. Czułaś się zupełnie tak, jak wtedy kiedy mało nie spadłaś z klifu. Zaczęłaś się wierzgać, stałaś się głośniejsza. Nie mogłaś nic poradzić na to, że teraz oddychałaś tak łapczywie i zachłannie jak nigdy. Tego było za wiele. Jego dotyk prawie bolał, ale ... nie chciałaś aby przestawał. Twoje ciało przylgnęło o niego jeszcze bardziej. Jego objęcia i to ciepło, jego oddech przy Twoim uchu, jego głos sam w sobie był teraz rozkoszny.  
-Zaśpiewaj dla mnie ptaszyno – Poczułaś, jak jego palce bawią się w Tobie, tańczą drażniąc miejsca o jakich istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałaś. Poczułaś jak tracisz władzę w nogach, upadasz, wpadasz w przepaść. Obraz zaczął Ci wirować, biały flesz przed Twoimi oczami. Krzyknęłaś. Twoje wnętrze zacisnęło się z całej siły na magicznych palcach. On jednak nie przestał. Całe Twoje ciało zaczęło się trząść w spazmach jak tylko po osiągnięciu szczytu, on dalej nimi ruszał. W ten sposób przyjemność jakiej doznałaś przeciągała się w czasie. W końcu przyszedł kolejny, który z siłą huraganu powalił Cię całkowicie. Twoje ciało nagle stało się tak ciężkie, że gdyby nie Sans upadłabyś na ziemię. Potrzebowałaś odpoczynku. Oddychałaś ciężko. Ręka, którą wcześniej Cię pieścił dotykała teraz Twojego biodra, natomiast ta, którą Cię trzymał spoczywała na jego miednicy.  
-Mógłbym słuchać tego przez wieczność, kochanie. - Przystawiłaś swoje czoło o jego klatkę piersiową, oparł swoją szczękę o Twoją głowę. - Ale chyba powinienem teraz odprowadzić cię do domu. Obiecałem. Wiesz, znam pewien skrót. - Nie byłaś jednak gotowa na analizowanie jego słów. Zrozumiałaś jedynie to, że on zabierze Cię do domu. Westchnęłaś błogo, poluzował swój uścisk, mogłaś więc iść z nim. Jego ręka jednak nadal obejmowała Cię, ale w tym momencie liczyło się to, że razem zmierzacie w stronę wolności. To już koniec.  
Zrobiłaś jedynie kilka kroków, aż dopadło Cię uczucie wpadania w przepaść. Czułaś jakbyś wyłoniła się z ciemności. Zrobiło Ci się niedobrze i czułaś się zdezorientowana. Dostrzegłaś, że między drzewami świecą się światła. To były jakieś budynki. W końcu! Cywilizacja! Wszystko co teraz musisz zrobić to skontaktować się z policją, opowiedzieć im wszystko. To co się stało (może pomijając historię o tym jak szkielet zrobił Ci palcówkę, chcesz przecież aby potraktowali Cię poważnie), a oni zajmą się już całą resztą. Wtedy weźmiesz sobie długą kąpiel i zmyjesz z siebie każdy ślad po dotyku tego obleśnego kościotrupa. A potem pójdziesz spać.  
Szłaś teraz przed Sansem. Znaleźliście się obok domu, położonego na samym końcu małej wioski. Dziwne. Nigdzie nie dostrzegłaś żadnych dróg, ani aut. Nie poznawałaś też tej okolicy. Cóż, chociaż nie przyglądałaś się górze jakoś wyjątkowo szczególnie.  
-Gdzie jesteśmy? - Zapytałaś się mając nadzieję, że to ostatnie słowa jakie do niego kierujesz. Dziwne.... bardzo dziwne... byłaś pewna, że nie było żadnego śniegu przez dobrych kilka kilometrów od miasteczka w którym się zatrzymałaś. Musieliście więc być z innej strony góry. Lecz... co się stało ze światłem? Świat dookoła Ciebie był przykryty cieniem. A ... to nie tak raczej powinno wyglądać, co nie?  
-Mówiłem, że zabieram Cię do domu, kochanie. - Odwróciłaś się w stronę Sansa zmieszana. On nie... Otworzyłaś szerzej oczy. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że ten świat.... że to wszystko... Twoje ciało i Twój umysł zaczęły panikować. Starałaś cię uciec, lecz on Cię trzymał za ramie. Przyciągnął do siebie i drugą rękę położył na Twojej. Jego uścisk był żelazny. Niemalże zamruczał do Twojego ucha. - Już mi więcej nie uciekniesz, kociaku. To jest teraz twój dom.


	2. Pułapka

No koleżanko, właśnie masz prze-sra-ne. Być może bardziej przesrane niż gdybyś dała się złapać tym wilkołakom. Sans stał obok Ciebie, trzymając Cię mocno na ręce i ramiona. Jakim sposobem był tak silny? Za każdym razem kiedy próbowałaś mu się wyrwać, jego kościste palce zaciskały się na Tobie coraz bardziej, a kiedy byłaś już pewna, że zaraz Cię połamie – poddałaś się. Mogłaś już tylko płakać i błagać o łaskę..  
-Obiecałeś! Proszę, wypuść mnie. Nikomu nic nie powiem! N-nie musisz nawet pokazywać mi drogi! Proszę... błagam... Ja chcę do domu. - Głos Ci drżał, a po policzkach ciekły łzy, którymi się dławiłaś.. Szukałaś na jego twarzy jakiejś reakcji. Równie dobrze mógłby być posągiem z lodu. To było niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego był aż tak okrutny, by zwodzić Cię nadzieją powrotu do domu? Jak mógł pod woalką pomocy zrobić Ci to w lesie?  
-Skończyłaś? - Popatrzyłaś na niego. Brzmiał jak rodzic czekający, aż jego dzieciak się uspokoi. Zimny. Obojętny. A... a wtedy w lesie... przez tych kilka chwil był taki delikatny, jakby mu naprawdę na Tobie zależało. Udawał? Po to aby pozyskać Twoje zaufanie? Boże, ale jesteś głupia. Pobiegłaś do pierwszej lepszej osoby oferującej pomoc.  
-Jesteś gorszy niż tamte psy! Przy nich przynajmniej wiedziałam czego się spodziewać!  
-Nic straconego. - westchnął – Słuchaj kochanie, wystarczyło tylko poprosić. Jeżeli chcesz iść z tymi pchlarzami, osobiście mogę cię do nich zaprowadzić. Albo! Mogę zaoszczędzić ci wycieczki. Jestem więcej niż pewien, że twoi towarzysze zostali zabrani do Alphys, więc mogę cię tam od razu zaprowadzić.  
Był taki spokojny, nijaki. Mówił to tak, jakby proponował ci wycieczkę do sklepu, a nie do morderczej paczki wilków z szalonym doktorkiem na czele.  
-C...co?  
-Jeżeli będziesz dla niej miła, a Alphys będzie mieć dobry humor, to może nawet nie będziesz długo cierpieć? Wsadzi cię od razu do maszyny. - Zaczął cię odciągać od domu, od światła, od ciepła. Daleko w nieznane. Przypomniałaś sobie co Sans powiedział Ci w lesie. Przypomniałaś sobie jak szkliste oczy miał dziewiąty. Wyobraziłaś sobie swoje ciało leżące na posadzce w laboratorium, niezdolne do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Nad Tobą pochylała się jakaś postać, Twoje wyobrażenie Alphys.  
-N...nie, błagam. Proszę, nie zabieraj mnie tam. - Zaparłaś się nogami. Płakałaś. Mimo to Sans ciągnął Cię dalej, jakby zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał Twój opór. W końcu się zatrzymał i puścił Twoje ramiona, jednak nie byłaś wolna. Jego dłoń powędrowała na Twoją szyję. Dobrze wiedziałaś, że walka na nic się zda, przestałaś się z nim mocować i pozwoliłaś aby przekręcił Twoją twarz, tak abyś patrzyła na niego. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.  
-Nie mam nastroju na zabawy. Więc jak: dom czy laboratorium? - Sans praktycznie wycedził te słowa przez zęby. Zanim otworzyłaś usta i zapytałaś się o trzecią opcję zorientowałaś się, że stąpasz po naprawdę cienkim lodzie w dodatku w towarzystwie demona, który z łatwością rozerwałby Cię na pół, gdyby tylko chciał. Z „radością” zaakceptowałaś fakt, że nadal wydawał się być lepszym wyborem niż ta cała Alphys. To co Ci zrobił w lesie było niczym w porównaniu z byciem szczurem laboratoryjnym. No i z domu łatwiej będzie uciec.  
-D...dom. - Naprawdę Ci się to nie podobało. Szczególnie ten sposób w jaki Sans się teraz uśmiechał patrząc na Ciebie. To nie tak, że w ogóle wcześniej się nie uśmiechał... po prostu teraz ten uśmiech był taki przepełniony pychą i... spragniony. Może szybka śmierć w paszczy była lepszą alternatywą...?  
-No widzisz, tak trudno było? - Mimo to nie zwolnił swojego uścisku, odwrócił Cię w kierunku domu. Ostatecznie wygląda na to, że Cię nie zabije... c h y b a.

Nie mogłaś poruszać rękami, jednak to nie powstrzymało Cię od rozglądania się za czymś co mogłoby być pomocne przy ucieczce. Ostatecznie nie znalazłaś niczego. Może w środku będzie więcej rzeczy? Nie widziałaś ani kawałków drewna, ani żadnego topora, ani nawet jakiejś ozdoby ogrodowej czy głupiego noża. Nie znalazłaś nawet łopaty! Kto do diabła żyje w miejscu pełnym śniegu bez pieprzonej łopaty pod ręką? Ale to oznaczało też, że jeżeli skakałabyś z okna miałabyś miękkie lądowanie, albo tamta wielka kupa śniegu, zaraz przy drzewie, mogłaby się okazać dobrym miejscem do schowania czy zatarcia śladów. Oczywiście, jeżeli uda Ci się uciec z domu.  
Ręka na Twoim karku zmusiła Cię do ruszenia naprzód. Stawiałaś niewielki opór, jednak na nic się on zdał w porównaniu do jego siły. Klucz przekręcił się w zamku i tak szybko jak drzwi się otworzyły on stanął za Tobą.  
Nie byłaś do końca pewna, czego masz się spodziewać w środku domu demonicznego kościotrupa. Może jakieś lochy z klatkami pełnymi porwanych ludzi? Ciężko było Ci uwierzyć w to, że obraz przed Twoimi oczami był raczej... normalny. W pokoju było dość ciepło, ściany pomalowane na niebiesko. Był telewizor, a naprzeciw wielka zielona kanapa. Wyraźnie przetarta i stara, lecz nie to teraz zajmowało Twoje myśli. Była tam też kuchnia z kilkoma drewnianymi meblami. Tonęła w dziwnej mieszance kolorystycznej, mianowicie pomarańcz i czerwień. To był normalny dom. Malarz chyba był pijany jak malował, aaale tak. To był normalny dom.  
Zaraz jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Sans odszedł na kilka kroków uprzednio puszczając Cię ze swojego uścisku. Nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy wcześniej z jego siły do czasu, aż nie spróbowałaś złapać pełnego oddechu. Mało Cię nie udusił! Nie znalazłaś nic w pokoju co mogłoby być przydatne. Popatrzyłaś do góry. Cóż, dom był mały – tym lepiej dla Ciebie, mniej miejsc w którym mogłabyś zostać uwięziona. Jak na tę chwilę jednak, z trudem było Ci myśleć, nie wspominając o poruszaniu się. Bolały Cię ramiona, szyja, byłaś przemarznięta i zmęczona. Pewność Cię nie opuszczała, że w miejscu w którym trzymał swoje kościste łapska masz wielkiego siniaka. Nie chciałaś, aby na Twoim ciele był najmniejszy ślad jego obecności.  
Dźwięk lecącej wody. Odwróciłaś się i zobaczyłaś jak Sans wychodzi z kuchni trzymając w ręku kubek.  
-Masz, pij. - Niewiarygodne, nie spodziewałaś się że coś takiego będzie miało miejsce. Przyjęcie czegokolwiek od kogoś z taką twarzą... Popatrzyłaś na zawartość kubka. Wyglądało jak normalna woda. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że naprawdę chce Ci się pić... ale ciekawość i (raczej) ostrożność wzięły górę.  
-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie dodałeś tam czegoś? - Szczere pytanie, choć głupie. Sans przyglądał się Tobie przez chwilę, rzucił Ci obojętne spojrzenie zanim położył kubek na stole, odwracając go uchem w Twoim kierunku. Wziął pilot z telewizora, a następnie usiadł na kanapie i położył nogi na małym stoliku do kawy przed sobą. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że musiał ściągnąć swój płaszcz. Siedział teraz w czarnych luźnych spodniach i czerwonej koszulce oraz w skarpetkach w żółto-czarne pasy. To co właśnie widziałaś wydawało się niedorzeczne, lecz im dłużej na niego patrzyłaś tym bardziej się bałaś.  
Przeniosłaś wzrok na kubek wody. Oczywistym było, że uciekniesz jak tylko nadarzy się taka okazja. To tylko kwestia czasu. Jednak zanim to nastąpi będziesz musiała się napić. Wzięłaś kubek w dłonie, poczułaś na ramiona Ci lekko zadrżały. Powąchałaś. Nic niezwykłego, choć nie jesteś pewna, czy pamiętasz jaki zapach ma woda. Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie skupiałaś.  
-Tak swoją drogą, to zrobiłem to. - Popatrzyłaś na Sansa, wydawało się, że ignoruje Twoją osobę, zmieniał tylko kanały.  
-Co?  
-Dodałem do wody... coś. - Zaskoczyło Cię to. Mówił to z takim spokojem, nie był nawet zainteresowany Twoją reakcją na te słowa. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że napijesz się teraz tej wody wiedząc, że dosypał tam jakiegoś gówna? Czego on tam właściwie dodał? W co on sobie z Tobą pogrywał?  
-Spokojnie kochanie. Dosypałem tam tylko czegoś co pomoże ci usnąć. Wiesz, wyglądasz na zestresowaną.  
Oniemiałaś.  
-Zestresowaną? ZESTRESOWANĄ?! To mało powiedziane! - Twój głos wzrastał, Twój obecny stan był bliższy panice niż stresowi. Wszystkie uczucia jakie w sobie tłamsiłaś do tego czasu – stres, strach, ból – wrzały w Tobie. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że stoisz właśnie nad szkieletem patrząc na niego z góry – Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie przez co przeszłam?! Widziałam jak człowiek U M I E R A! Przede mną! A ja nic nie mogłam zrobić! Za bardzo się bałam! Potem bawiłam się w ganianego z wilkołakami; mało nie spadłam z klifu; byłam molestowana w lesie; a potem porwana przez jakąś cholerną kupę kości! - Zacisnęłaś pięści i dyszałaś głośno, byłaś jak galareta. Łzy ciekły Ci ciurkiem spod powiek, czysta frustracja. To był koszmar. To był pieprzony środek cholernego koszmaru. Nie wiedziałaś co Cię dalej spotka. Jak długo potrwa zanim ktokolwiek zauważy Twoje zniknięcie? Będą wiedzieć gdzie Cię szukać? A co z tymi ludźmi z którymi byłaś wcześniej? Czy oni w ogóle jeszcze żyją? Jakaś część Ciebie chciała teraz paść na kolana, zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Inna z kolei wziąć tę cholerną wodę i wylać ją na uśmiechniętą twarz kościotrupa. Może ciecz wlałaby się do jego oczodołu i zrobiła mu krzywdę?  
Sans powoli podniósł się z siedzenia, a Ty szybko przypomniałaś sobie, że nadal był o wiele większy od Ciebie, a co ważniejsze – silniejszy. Zrobiłaś krok w tył, zaraz po tym jak przypomniałaś sobie jak się poruszać. Wylanie na niego wody mogło okazać się najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką w tej chwili mogłaś zrobić. Pośpiesznie wzięłaś kubek i zacisnęłaś na nim palce. Opuściłaś wzrok, nie chciałaś ryzykować patrząc się na jego twarz, albo na jego zęby. Boże, o czym Ty myślisz? Tego jest za wiele. Starałaś się pozbierać, lecz nawet przez chwilę nie było Ci lepiej. Jednego dnia tak często ocierałaś się o śmierć... nie byłaś pewna jak blisko niej znajdujesz się teraz.  
On nadal się nie ruszał, po prostu stał przed Tobą. Tylko telewizor oraz Twój oddech stanowiły dowód, że czas nie zatrzymał się w miejscu. Zaryzykowałaś i podniosłaś niepewnie wzrok do góry, przyglądał Ci się.  
-Pij.- Rozkazał, jednak nie stała za nim agresja. Ni gniew. Opuściłaś głowę. Pieprzyć to, może tak zaszumi Ci w głowie, że będziesz miała chwilę spokoju od tego wszystkiego co Cię spotkało. Wypiłaś całą zawartość szybko, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo byłaś spragniona. Woda, zwykła woda. Smak wody. Zapach i kolor wody. Miałaś jednak wrażenie, że troszeczkę Cię łaskotała w język, choć z drugiej strony mogło Ci się zdawać po tym, jak dowiedziałaś się, że jest to woda z dodatkiem.  
-Dobra dziewczynka, a teraz siadaj. Przyniosę coś do jedzenia. - Zabrał kubek z Twoich rąk zanim udał się do kuchni. Popatrzyłaś na kanapę, a potem na podłogę. Niestety, to były jedyne miejsca, gdzie mogłaś usiąść. Stanie w taki sposób wydawało Ci się dziecinne, poza tym nie wiedziałaś czym przyprawił trunek... jeżeli czegokolwiek w ogóle użył. Więc siedzenie było lepszą opcją niż stanie. No i jedzenie. Jedzenie brzmiało dobrze.  
Usiadłaś po drugiej stronie kanapy niż miejsce w którym siedział Sans. Kanapa była miękka i wygodna. Sama czynność siedzenia też Ci się spodobała, lepsze to niż uciekanie czy stanie. Mogłaś się odrobinę zrelaksować. Przymknęłaś oczy na chwilę rozkoszując się chwilą. Tylko telewizor i ciche odgłosy krzątania się kogoś w tle. Podłożyłaś sobie rękę pod głowę jakby była poduszką. Wyobrażałaś sobie, że jesteś w domu. Usłyszałaś, jak coś jest kładzione na stole, lecz na chwilę obecną mało Cię interesowało co to takiego.  
Zorientowałaś się, że przysnęłaś, kiedy Sans powrócił trzymając w ręce talerz z czymś co pachniało naprawdę ładnie. Otworzyłaś niepewnie oczy by zobaczyć co to jest, cóż wyglądało jak hotdogi pokryte musztardą. Normalne hotdogi. W tym momencie Twój brzuch dał Ci wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie jadłaś nic od rana. Sans ugryzł kawałek, jego ostre zęby szybko poradziły sobie z miękką bułką, a musztarda zaczęła ściekać po jego brodzie. Stół był prawie pusty, no stał tylko kubek wody.  
Rzuciłaś okiem, czy aby w kuchni nie czeka na Ciebie talerz. Lecz wygląda na to, że kiedy ten drań mówił o jedzeniu nie uwzględnił w tym ciebie. Na domiar złego program, który oglądałaś był, cóż bohaterowie właśnie jedli. Coś tam przecież gryzłaś rano. Nie będziesz głodować. Lepiej siedź cicho i módl się, że Sans zapomniał w ogóle o Twoim istnieniu. Boże, ale ten zapach... Twój brzuch zawarczał w gniewie. Sans zaśmiał się, kiedy starałaś się zasłonić brzuch dłońmi w nadziei, że to go uciszy.  
-Głodna, kochanie? - praktycznie mruczał biorąc kolejny gryz przyglądając się Tobie. Zrobiło Ci się gorąco. - Mogę się z tobą podzielić. - Odwróciłaś się w jego stronę jak tylko gestem pokazał Ci miejsce obok siebie. Odrażający. Właśnie zmolestował Cię w lesie, a teraz oczekuje że usiądziesz obok niego jakby nigdy nic, aby zjeść razem coś przed telewizorem?! Gwałtownie odwróciłaś głowę i zawiesiłaś wzrok na monitorze, szkielet zaśmiał się obserwując Twoją reakcję. Czy to była dla niego jakaś gra? Dobra. Zagrasz z nim. Masz przecież dość strachu. Odkąd tutaj jesteś znasz tylko to uczucie. Nawet teraz, choć jesteś w ciepłym domu, siedzisz na wygodnej kanapie przed włączonym telewizorem... No tak, ale obok Ciebie jest kościotrup z naprawdę ostrymi zębami. Ale, w sumie co on może Ci zrobić? Ma przecież tylko te cholerne zęby ... no i palce.  
Nie odwracając wzroku od telewizora przysunęłaś się powoli do Sansa.  
-Nie ma się czego wstydzić, ptaszyno. Masz. - Popatrzyłaś mu na twarz, właśnie oferował Ci hotdoga ... trzymając go w dwóch palcach i podtrzymując kciukiem. Zarumieniłaś się przypominając sobie co wcześniej gdzie wcześniej je wkładał. Dobra, może to nie był dobry pomysł, ale nadal – jedzenie to jedzenie. Wyciągnęłaś rękę by przejąć posiłek, lecz wtedy Sans uniósł go do góry. Popatrzyłaś na potwora pytająco i opuściłaś ramiona. Już miałaś powiedzieć, aby się zdecydował czy chce się podzielić czy nie, lecz on uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko. Kurwa mać! Już wiesz.  
-Sans, nie pozwolę się nakarmić! - Wzruszył ramionami.  
-Dobra, więcej dla mnie. - Odwrócił głowę i ugryzł kawałek, który oferował Tobie. Po chuja on w ogóle jadł?! Jak? Czy to przypadkiem ... nie powinno z niego wypadać? Nie miał przecież gardła. Nie miał przełyku. Był niczym więcej jak tylko kupą kości! Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że przyglądasz mu się dłużej niż wypada, znowu zaczęłaś śledzić wzrokiem obraz w TV. Nadal nie wiedziałaś w co on sobie z Tobą pogrywa, ale to naprawdę było mało istotne, jak nie musiałaś patrzeć na jego mordę. Nadal czułaś, jak żołądek rzuca Ci się po bebechach, miałaś nadzieję, że obejmując brzuch uspokoisz go choć na chwilę.  
Dostrzegłaś, że oferuje Ci kolejny gryz hotdoga. Starałaś się to zignorować, ale Boże... ten zapach.  
-Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz gryza? - Gryza? Dobra. Ugryziesz sobie. Odwróciłaś się w jego stronę i szybko złapałaś za jego kościstą rękę, korzystając z zaskoczenia odgryzłaś to co Twoje. Puściłaś go i tryumfalnie rozsiadłaś się na kanapie żując w ustach zdobycz. Jednak nie było Ci dane rozkoszować się nią długo. Palce Sansa zacisnęły się boleśnie na Twoim karku i gwałtownie pchnął Cię na dół. Miałaś przed oczami teraz parę jego skarpetek. Nie był zadowolony. Nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.  
-Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, suczko. - Jedzenie w Twoich ustach zamieniło się w lepką gulę. Sans trzymał Cię jeszcze chwilę, zanim cmoknął, ugryzł hotdoga i puścił Cię. Odepchnęłaś się prostując pośpiesznie, Twój wzrok przyglądał mu się z uwagą i ze strachem, starając się wyłapać kolejny jego ruch przeciw Tobie. Zamiast tego skupiłaś się na tym, że miał trochę musztardy na brodzie. Przyglądając Ci się powoli otworzył usta i C O Ś czerwonego wysunęło się z środka szczęki pozbywając się żółtej przyprawy. Potem odwrócił głowę i znowu patrzył się w kineskop.  
Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że ten ukradziony kawałek staną Ci gdzieś w połowie gardła. Musiałaś wziąć spory łyk wody z kubka, aby go przełknąć. Był jak skała. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz kurwa nie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć C O T O K U R W A B Y Ł O. Podciągnęłaś kolana pod brodę, starałaś się być najdalej jak się da od tego parszywego kościotrupa. Sans zaśmiał się raz jeszcze i pozostałą połowę hotdoga zjadł za jednym zamachem. Przyglądałaś się z uwagą, lecz nie dostrzegłaś niczego czerwonego w środku. Wiedziałaś, że coś tam ma, nie byłaś tylko pewna tego, co to właściwie było.  
Odstawił niedbale pusty talerz na ziemi, a potem położył nogi na stole by z satysfakcją westchnąć. Ty znowu starałaś się zajmować najmniej miejsca na kanapie jak to się dało. Telewizja zgasła, a wasza dwójka siedziała teraz w ciszy. Wydawało Ci się, że wraz z tym jak Sans przymknął oczy, powoli udawał się w ramiona Morfeusza. Mimo to, nie czułaś się na tyle bezpiecznie by próbować zrobić cokolwiek. Nie będziesz miała raczej zbyt wiele szans na ucieczkę, dlatego musisz uważać na to co będziesz robić. A próba ucieczki będąc z Sansem w jednym pomieszczeniu to nie był dobry pomysł.  
Nie byłaś pewna, jak długo siedziałaś nim on otrząsnął się z drzemki.  
-Nom, wydaje mi się, że czas iść do łóżka. Prawda kochanie? - nie czekał na Twoją odpowiedź, podniósł naczynia by zabrać je do kuchni. Łóżko? Za Chiny Ludowe nie pójdziesz z nim do łóżka. Złapałaś się mocniej za kanapę. Będziesz walczyć, jeżeli będziesz musiała. On jednak minął Cię i skierował swoje kroki na schody. Nie patrzył nawet na Ciebie, kiedy wchodził na górę. Dopiero kiedy oparł się o balustradę rzucił w Twoim kierunku  
-Aż tak ci tu wygodnie, co? - Musiał zauważyć jak bardzo przerażona byłaś. - Coś się stało, suczko? Jesteś blada. Jeżeli boisz się zostać sama na dole, możesz zawsze iść ze mną. - Zaprzeczyłaś, szybko potrząsając głową i mocniej zacisnęłaś palce na obiciu. Sans wzruszył ramionami, lecz nic więcej nie powiedział. Odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju znikając z Twojego pola widzenia. Poczułaś jak serce bije Ci mocniej. Właśnie na to czekałaś cały ten czas. Będziesz mogła coś zrobić, poszukać czegoś co może się przydać.  
-Oh, prawie zapomniałem – Podskoczyłaś słysząc jego głos. Znowu patrzył się na Ciebie stojąc na piętrze. - Będę tego potrzebował – Czerwona aura otoczyła jego rękę, a Ty poczułaś jak cały świat przewraca się do góry nogami. Spadłaś z kanapy mało nie uderzając głową o stolik. To było okropne uczucie, fioletowe światełko wirowało przed Twoimi oczami. Zamrugałaś. To było małe serce. Nie wiesz dlaczego, ale wiedziałaś że musi ono wrócić do środka. Do Ciebie, tam jest jego miejsce. To, że było przed Tobą, obnażone i bezbronne... Tak nie powinno być. A teraz, otoczone czerwoną poświatą poleciało wprost w otwartą dłoń Sansa.  
Boli. Boże, jak to boli. Chciałaś iść za sercem, w efekcie pełzłaś w kierunku schodów uzmysławiając sobie, że w tej agonii nie jesteś w stanie normalnie się ruszać. To nie był psychiczny ból, to było coś znacznie gorszego. Tak, jakbyś była w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że coś mamroczesz, lecz nie byłaś nawet pewna co dokładnie chcesz powiedzieć. Wiedziałaś, że to złe, że ktoś obcy dotyka tego co z Ciebie uleciało.  
-Nie bój się, suczko. Oddam ci to rano. Jak tylko będziesz grzeczna – ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętasz, zanim ból stał się zbyt wielki, to jego ostre zęby wykrzywione w uśmiechu, oraz ta czerwona aura – Słodkich snów...


	3. Za drzwiami

Dusza leciała za Sansem jak wierny pies. Im dalej znajdowała się od swojego ciała, tym bardziej ulegała jego magii. Ściągnął z niej zaklęcie jak tylko bezpiecznie znajdowali się za drzwiami jego sypialni, nie mogła bowiem przez nie przeniknąć i wejść w swoją powłokę. Przyglądał się jej z troską, czy wróci do normalnego fioletowego dla niej koloru. Serce mieniło się różnymi odcieniami, lecz nie zauważył aby było uszkodzone. Szybko opadło na ziemię, by zmniejszyć dystans między ciałem, tak jak motyl lgnie do okna. Pomijając panikę i upadek na schody, dziewczynie nie powinno nic być. Więź jaka łączy ludzkie dusze z materią jest dość silna, aby oba stany świadomości mogły przetrwać będąc rozdzielone na tak krótkim dystansie. Ta lekcja jednak nie będzie przyjemna dla żadnej ze stron. Znacznie łatwiej byłoby mu opiekować się swoim nowym zwierzątkiem, gdyby wiedział, że nie ucieknie.  
Sans podsumował postępy z tego dnia. Wszystko szło wybitnie dobrze. Dziewczyna odpowiadała i nie załamała się, właśnie tego się spodziewał po wytrzymałej duszy. Nadal było za wcześnie na radość, lecz to co miało miejsce tego dnia mu wystarczyło. Odrzucając na bok swoje spodnie, Sans podniósł małą metalową klatkę i położył ją na swoim kredensie. Ostatnim czego chciał to tego, aby dusza leżała na podłodze. Raz jeszcze skorzystał ze swojej magii by unieść ją i zamknąć w przygotowanym więzieniu, bacząc by jej nie dotykać. Dusza, która znajdowała się poza swoim ciałem mogła w panice stać się niebezpieczna i próbować wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami wrócić tam, gdzie powinna się znajdować. Za wcześnie było, aby mógł ją swobodnie dotykać.  
To niesamowite jak ludzkie dusze potrafią być potężne. Jedna wystarczyła, aby dać potworowi dość siły by ten stał się niemalże nie do powstrzymania. Jak do tej pory tylko ich Król był w stanie walczyć na równi z duszą ludzką. Sans nadal miał wiele teorii odnośnie tego zjawiska. Może, gdyby każdy z jego rodaków miał swoją ludzką duszę, byliby w stanie wyzwolić się spod okupacji ludzkiej rasy, albo uczynić mocniejszym swój gatunek? Nie było mowy o pomyłce.  
Kto mógłby przypuszczać, że jedna mała ludzka dusza jest dość potężna by zagrozić całemu gatunkowi potworów? No tak, ludzie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tej siły. Całe szczęście. Oczywiście, Król przełamał w końcu zaklęcie jakie trzymało wszystkie potwory w Podziemiu, jednak po tym zdarzeniu powstał bałagan. Szybko zdano sobie sprawę z tego, że bez odpowiedniego planu potwory nie będą w stanie wygrać z ludźmi. Wcześniej, kiedy bariera stała w całości wszyscy go wspierali i pomagali w osiągnięciu wspólnego celu. To Królowa namówiła go do zabicia ludzi, do wykorzystania ich determinacji, aby się wydostać. Chora suka, mówiła, że go kocha bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, a teraz kiedy zniszczenie pola ochronnego kosztowało go wszystkie siły ona nie poczuwa się do niczego, mimo tego że ich kochany monarcha teraz jest tak słaby, że nie jest w stanie samodzielnie się poruszać czy nawet jeść. Ten wspaniały i miłosierny Król został namówiony przez nią do zabijania ludzi by ocalić własny lud, teraz sączy przez słomkę napój z ich determinacji serwowany przez Alphys. Odpowiedzialną za eksperymenty na ludziach. Żałosne.  
Sans nie kłamał co do jej osoby. Nazwałby ją sadystką, gdyby nie wiedział, że wszystko to co robi nie dostarcza jej żadnych przyjemności. Życie i śmierć były dla niej niczym więcej jak zjawiskami naukowymi, które chciała badać. Ludzie to tylko składniki, tak samo jak potwory, które zgłosiły się by jej pomóc. Teraz, kiedy bariery już nie ma, źródełko jest praktycznie bez dna. Alphys w całym swoim chorym zamiłowaniu do nauki była istotnym elementem układanki, układanki która miała pomóc potworom walczyć i wygrać.  
Bez względu na to co mówili niektórzy wizjonerzy, nie ma najmniejszej możliwości aby potwory mogły spokojnie egzystować na powierzchni, póki są na niej ludzie. Nawet kiedy wrota zostały otworzone postanowili nadal skrywać się w cieniach upewniając się, że nikt nie będzie wiedział o ich istnieniu. Przez lata odseparowania, posiłkując się jedynie na śmieciach jakie znalazły się w ich krainie, nikt nie przypuszczał, że ludzie stali się tak potężni. Ich liczebność oraz przedziwne bronie – z łatwością i z mgnieniu oka mogłyby się pozbyć potworów gdyby tylko odkryli, że te zniszczyły kraty swojego więzienia. I nie było ważne jak silne potwory się staną, jak wiele LOVE zdobędą i jak wiele poświęcą – nigdy nie będą tak silne jak ludzie. Jedyną nadzieją było znalezienie sposobu jak wykorzystać ludzką potęgę i skierować ją w gatunek homo sapiens sapiens.  
Alphys robiła postępy, jednak pracowała nad złamanymi duszami. Słabymi i wycieńczonymi, niezdolnymi do stawiania oporu. Pani naukowiec nauczyła się nawet łączyć złamane dusze w całość tak, aby działały. Jednak bez znaczenia jak bardzo się starała, nadal to były tylko wybrakowane modele, a to sprawiało, że nie były dość dobrymi składnikami eksperymentów, zaś margines błędu był ogromny. Wiedział, że aby pozyskać właściwy efekt trzeba będzie skorzystać z nieco mniej... naukowych metod.  
Nie tak dawno temu powstała nowa „Gwardia Wolności” dowodzona przez Papyrusa miała dwa cele – tuszować wszelkie ślady bytności potworów tak, aby jak najpóźniej ludzie zdali sobie sprawę, że coś się dziwnego dzieje dookoła góry. Jego brat naprawdę wczuł się w swoją robotę. Dobrze mu to też wychodziło. Drugim celem było wabienie człekokształtnych, aby ci zaczęli zwiedzać górę. Podrzucał złoto, rozpowiadał historie o zakopanych skarbach, czy zaginionych dzieciach. Zarówno empatia jak i niebezpieczeństwo mogły być idealnym wabikiem. Jednak, to też przyciągało większe grupki ludzi z którymi już tak łatwo mogło nie pójść. Tak więc Papyrus miał pozornie sprzeczne ze sobą zadania do wykonania: chronić potwory przez odstraszanie ludzi o góry, oraz wabić ludzi aby ci byli wykorzystani przez potwory. Sans oczywiście mógł ufać swojemu bratu, ufał jego sile i jego umiejętnościom taktycznym. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że ten mimo wszystko nie jest najsilniejszy, a niebezpieczeństwo może pojawić się też ze strony pobratymców. Niektóre potwory zgłaszały się jako ochotnicy w pomocy, niekiedy z miały problemy z dostosowaniem się do poleceń. Sans przyglądał się temu co jego brat robił, jak zawsze.  
Szkielet okręcił dookoła klatkę przyglądając się uwięzionej duszy. Fioletowe refleksy odbijały się po ciemnych ścianach pokoju oraz po podłodze. Nadal szukała swojego ciała, nadal próbowała uciec. Jak takie małe coś mogło mieć w sobie tak wiele siły? Nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć. Podszedł do jednego z rogów swojego pokoju cały czas trzymając klatkę w ręce. Dusza była przyciągana do swojej powłoki, jednak im dalej się znajdowała tym słabsza była więź je łącząca, a serce pozyskiwało więcej wolności i swobody... cóż, może nie do końca w tym przypadku, ale jednak. Uniosła się do góry lewitując w środku swojego więzienia.  
-Mam wobec ciebie wielkie plany, moja mała ptaszyno.  
Sans był pełen nadziei co do tego serca. Wszystko będzie teraz całkiem inne, może pracować spokojnie bez obawy, że Alphys będzie wciskać nos w wyniki jego eksperymentów. Nie wiedziała... nie miała pojęcia jak cudowne mogą być ludzkie dusze jeżeli tylko się ma pojęcie jak z nimi postępować. Sans chciał udowodnić, że można panować nad duszą bez konieczności łamania jej. Czasu, tylko tego potrzebował. Czasu i cierpliwości. Pewnego dnia stanie się; będzie miał pełnię władzy nad duszą oraz będzie mógł korzystać z jej mocy bezpiecznie. Ta mała duszyczka pomoże mu by rozpocząć walkę przeciwko ludziom. Uwolni wszystkich. Cóż, może nie przywróci czasów, kiedy miłość była ważniejsza od LOVE, ale może chociaż sprawi, że już potwory nie będą musiały jej zdobywać.  
Czas... tylko tego potrzebował.  
Dźwięk obijania się o metalowe kraty obudził Sansa. Przekręcił się i wtulił bardziej w poduszkę, to jednak nie pomagało.Dźwięk nie ustawał. Zorientował się po swoim zegarze, że spał jedynie cztery i pół godziny. Cuuudownie.  
Pokonując dystans między jego materacem a drzwiami, pchnął je z większą siłą niż było to konieczne. Szczęście, że nie siedziałaś pod nimi, choć jakaś niewielka część jego świadomości była tym fantem zawiedziona. Byłaś w każdym razie blisko, ręce zaciśnięte na piersi, oparte plecy o ścianę. Sans podszedł szybko do Ciebie i sprawdził Ci puls zanim wrócił do swojego pokoju po klatkę z Twoją duszą. Popatrzył na to w jakim stanie jest fioletowe serce. Żadnych pęknięć, zadrapań czy obić, spodobało mu się to. Jednak, było w znacznie gorszej kondycji niż wczoraj kiedy je z Ciebie wyciągał.  
Kurwa mać! Był pewien, że ta niewielka ilość magii jaką wsadził do Twojej wody będzie wystarczająca, aby Cię uspokoić i uśpić. Otworzył klatkę i pochwycił duszę swoją magią, potem ostrożnie podszedł do Ciebie. Byłaś praktycznie przytomna w tym momencie, ani Ty ani Twoja dusza nie byłyście w stanie usnąć czy się uspokoić, przepełnione strachem i obawą o własny byt. Im bliżej się Ciebie znajdowała dusza, tym jaśniejsze i wyraźniejsze światło miałaś w oczach.  
-Już, już, suczko. Sans cię trzyma. Sans sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. - mówił cicho i spokojnie klękając przed Tobą, a następnie wsunął duszę do Twojej klatki piersiowej. Nie jesteś w stanie dokładnie powiedzieć kiedy poczułaś się sobą, kiedy zorientowałaś się o tym, że Twoje światełko jest na swoim miejscu. Świadomość odzyskania go była dla Ciebie jak otulenie ciepłym kocem w zimną noc. Poczułaś jak czyjeś wielkie ramiona Cię obejmują, nie mocno – delikatnie znosząc Twoje ciało ze schodów.  
-Dokładnie tak, moja ptaszyno, śpij. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Sans przyglądał się jak Twój oddech się normuje, jak się odprężasz. - Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj oboje będziemy spać na kanapie, co kruszyno?


	4. Lekcja

Uciekałaś. Nie! Spadałaś. Ktoś Cię gonił... a może to Ty za czymś goniłaś? Nie... Szukałaś czegoś. Czegoś co zaginęło. Ale... już to odzyskałaś.  
Twoje myśli pędziły straszliwie szybko, starałaś się znaleźć jakąś, której będziesz mogła się złapać; myśl co pozwoli Ci wydostać się z tego chaosu wspomnień, słów i snów. Czułaś... czułaś... ciepło. Tak, to było ciepło. Ciepło było dobre. Im bardziej skupiałaś się na otaczającym Cię cieple, tym wyraźniej i lepiej czułaś, że ... chce Ci się siku. Starałaś się pozbyć tej myśli z głowy i wrócić do snu, jednak nie dało się, pęcherz był silniejszy. Zorientowałaś się również, że nie za bardzo możesz się ruszać. Stopniowo zbadałaś otoczenie, coś nie pozwalało Ci się podnieść. Słodka mgła snu gwałtownie opadła, a Ty poczułaś, że włosy stają Ci dęba. Twoje łóżko... cóż... ono oddychało...?  
-Wracaj spać, suczko. - Chwilę Ci zajęło rozpoznanie głosu, świat realny wyparł resztki zamroczenia sennego w jednej chwili.  
Starałaś się odepchnąć raz jeszcze przypominając sobie z jakiego powodu właściwie się obudziłaś.  
-Ja...muszę... - zakasłałaś, brzmiałaś tak, jakbyś płakała całą noc, albo wróciła z hucznej imprezy.- Ja muszę ... iść...   
-Nie musisz nigdzie iść. Śpij. - Poczułaś jak coś twardego przyciska Twoją głowę do jego piersi, zorientowałaś się, że to była jego ręka. Nie ranił Cię, po prostu Cię obejmował, jednak nadal nie mogłaś pozbyć się obawy przed jego objęciami, uświadamiając sobie, że gdyby tylko chciał mógłby z łatwością Cię zgnieść i wycisnąć. Jeżeli jednak szybko się nie uwolnisz, oboje będziecie tego żałować.  
-Nie, nie... Ja naprawdę... muszę... iść... - Starałaś się zaakcentować wyraźnie słowo „iść”, tak aby Twój przeciwnik zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo zdeterminowana jesteś. Szamotałaś się. Puścił Cię, a wtedy nie mogąc tak łatwo odzyskać władzy w nogach po prostu upadłaś na ziemię. Sans zaśmiał nie spuszczając z Ciebie wzroku.  
-Masz chyba troszeczkę za słabe nogi, pomóc? - Dostrzegłaś kościaną rękę nad sobą, lecz nie miałaś ochoty jej złapać, nie chciałaś go już nigdy więcej dotykać, nie wspominając o zaakceptowaniu pomocy z jego strony. Jedyne o czym teraz myślałaś to ł a z i e n k a. Ruszyłaś się. Twoje nogi w końcu właściwie Cię posłuchały. Zaczęłaś się rozglądać, by zorientować się o swoim aktualnym położeniu. No tak, spałaś na kanapie z jakimś odrażającym szkieletem. Nie, nie czułaś się wyspana. Nie było Ci wygodnie. Dlaczego w ogóle u diabła spałaś razem z tym potwornym kościotrupem? Mózgu działaj. Przypomnij sobie. Ostatnia noc była... zła... i nieco zakręcona. Dlaczego ciągle chciało Ci się pić? Ej, pęcherz pierwszy, myślenie potem.  
Rozglądając się za drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki pomyślałaś, że muszą to być jedne z tych na górze i zaczęłaś tam kierować swoje kroki.  
-Kochanie, nocnik jest tam. - szkielet wystawił kciuk zza swojego ramienia  
-Nocnik? - Patrząc tam gdzie pokazywał dostrzegłaś metalowy nocnik w kącie pokoju. Chwilę zajęło zanim ospały mózg przeanalizował sytuację.  
\- Jeżeli musisz siku, skorzystać z nocnika. Nie będę po tobie sprzątał – Brzmiał tak, jakby był lekko podirytowany i zmęczony, a mimo to nadal przyglądał Ci się z niesłabnącą uwagą.  
-Gdzie jest u b i k a c j a? - Miałaś już tego wszystkiego dość, tkwiłaś w tym koszmarze od ponad doby, a mimo to nie ma najmniejszej możliwości abyś sikała do nocnika.  
-Nie ma. - Noo dobra, może jednak jest taka możliwość.  
-Co? Nie masz tutaj toalety?  
-Nie potrzebuję. - Patrzyłaś na Sansa pełna wątpliwości, aż zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież jest pieprzonym szkieletem. Oczywiście, że nie potrzebuje ubikacji! Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać, co się więc dzieje z jedzeniem jakie je...?  
-Dobra, masz zamiar skorzystać z nocnika, czy dalej będziesz skakać dookoła jak teraz? - Popatrzyłaś na nocnik. NAPRAWDĘ musisz iść, ale... t o n o c n i k... w s a l o n i e... jakiegoś demonicznego kościotrupa. Zboczonego, demonicznego kościotrupa. Czas uciekał, nie miałaś zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Nocnik albo podłoga. No, w jakimś stopniu powinnaś się cieszyć – w końcu możesz wybierać coś w tej pieprzonej piekielnej dziurze.  
Nocnik znajdował się w rogu naprzeciwko schodów, ale o kurwa... byłaś taka pełna. Całe szczęście, Sans nie patrzył, tak po prawdzie to wrócił do snu. Musiałaś się sprężać. Ale....... jak właściwie powinnaś z tego skorzystać? Stać nad nim, kucnąć, usiąść? Pierwsza myśl – zbadać teren - nocnik był czysty i ... nieużywany. Po chwili zastanawiania się nad logiką sikania zdecydowałaś się kucnąć. Popatrzyłaś raz jeszcze na Sansa, śpi. Ściągnęłaś dolną część ubrania do połowy kolan tak, abyś mogła się wygodnie ustawić nad naczyniem. To było... dziwne. No, ale natura robi swoje, Twój problem rozwiązał się sam, dość szybko, a wszystkie Twoje troski z tej chwili odpłynęły w dal. Nocnik był pełen. W tej chwili płonęłaś ze wstydu.  
-Kochanie, wiem, że ludzie składają się w większości z wody, ale... no nie szalej, dobra? - śmiał się, lecz całe szczęście nadal się na Ciebie nie patrzył. Skończyłaś, ooood razu lepiej. Szybko założyłaś majtki starając się zignorować fakt, że nie miałaś niczego aby się podetrzeć.  
-Odpierdol się! - warknęłaś  
-Jeden. - Kiedy przyglądałaś mu się, miał do góry uniesiony jeden palec. Co to kurwa miało znaczyć?! Cokolwiek jednak, nie brzmiało to dobrze.  
-Jeden.... ale co? - Nic nie odpowiedział – Sans, o czym ty mówisz? - Naprawdę szybko musiałaś znaleźć wyjście z całego tego bałaganu. Popatrzyłaś na wejście do kuchni - Um... jestem spragniona. - To była prawda, ale miałaś też nadzieję, że szkielet podniesie swój leniwy zad.  
-Miło mi poznać, jestem Sans. - Po tonie jego głosu mogłaś przypuszczać, że drzemie.  
-Mogę dostać kubek wody?  
-No nie wiem, może? - mruknął. Zdawałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że sobie z Tobą pogrywa. Bacznie obserwowałaś Sansa. Leżał na kanapie. Poczułaś się trochę tak, jakbyś miała ominąć śpiącego lwa. Miał zamknięte oczy i się nie ruszał, ale kiedy tylko go minęłaś jego uśmiech jakby się powiększył.  
Dotarłaś do kuchni. Dobra, nie masz za wiele czasu zanim ten pusty łeb się obudzi. Tutaj MUSI być coś, cokolwiek użytecznego. Jak nie teraz, to potem coś co pomoże Ci w ucieczce. Jeżeli Ci się uda oczywiście, bo widzisz... Nie ma tutaj ani tylnych drzwi, ani okna. Ciekawe jak wygląda piętro, może tam jest jakieś wyjście, bo jeżeli nie – pozostają tylko drzwi frontowe.  
W pomieszczeniu był piekarnik, całe szczęście za mały aby zmieścił się tam człowiek. Poza tym wyglądał na dość zaniedbany. Sans nie jest raczej typem kogoś kto poświęca swój czas na gotowanie. Choć... wczoraj dał Ci hot doga.... nieeee... nie myśl o tym nawet. Patrząc na syf w piekarniku już zdecydowanie nie będziesz chciała niczego jeść.  
Popatrzyłaś na wielką lodówkę i jeszcze większy zlewozmywak, był tak wysoki, że kiedy popatrzyłaś w górę nie mogłaś dostrzec nawet kranu. No do diabła, skądś musiał brać wodę. Może w lodówce jest jakaś butelka? Chwyciłaś za rączkę i pociągnęłaś, ale... nic się nie stało. Czyżby się przycięła? A może gdzieś tam był zamek... albo coś podobnego? Przejechałaś dłonią w dół szukając czegoś takiego. Znowu pociągnęłaś za klamkę i nadal nic.  
-Myślałem, że chce ci się pić, a nie jeść. - Podskoczyłaś delikatnie, słysząc jego głos, śmiał się z Twoich daremnych prób  
-Nie widziałam nigdzie kranu, więc pomyślałam, że chowasz wodę tutaj. - szybko się przesunęłaś na bok. Czułaś, że i tak już za dużo przestrzeni wspólnie dzielicie, nie było potrzeby abyście stali ramię w ramię w kuchni.  
-Niee. - Po prostu tak stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami między kuchnią, a salonem. - Idź usiąść, zaraz dam ci wody.  
Wyszłaś z kuchni zaraz po tym jak on do niej wszedł, upewniając się w przejściu, że jesteś od niego najdalej jak się da. Naprawdę nie chciałaś mieć z nim już żadnego fizycznego kontaktu. Ale... jak on Cię traktował? Idź tam i zrób tamto, siadaj! Powinnaś obczaić skąd on bierze tę wodę, aby samej potem o to zadbać. Nie będziesz się go przecież wiecznie prosić.  
-Suczko, mówiłam „siadaj”, nie będę się powtarzał. - i mamy ten nakazujący ton głosu. Czy on... Czy on traktuje cię jak p s a?! Nabrałaś więcej powietrza w płuca.  
-Nie jestem twoim zwierzakiem, dupku! - Nie wiesz ile będziesz musiała tutaj siedzieć, ale z pewnością nie pozwolisz aby tak Cię traktowano.  
-Dwa. - Znowu podniósł dłoń pokazując tym razem dwa palce. Cofnęłaś się. Z jakiegoś powodu, poczułaś jakby ktoś wylał na Ciebie wiadro zimnej wody. Jakaś cześć Twojego mózgu mówiła Ci dość... dość wyraźnie, że definitywnie N I E chcesz wiedzieć, co się stanie, jak szkielet policzy do trzech. Niestety pozostała część Twojego mózgu miała to g d z i e ś.  
A więc tak, chce abyś usiadła. Dobra! Usiądziesz! Sans bez słowa przyglądał się jak siadasz na ziemi dokładnie tam, gdzie przed chwilą stałaś. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, a Ty natomiast czułaś się z siebie dumna.  
-Baaaardzo śmieszne. - Nie śmiał się. Zamiast tego podszedł do Ciebie, złapał za ramię i zawlókł na kanapę. - Zostań. - Bolała Cię ręka. Igranie z jego nerwami to nie był dobry pomysł. Masowałaś obolałe ramie i czekałaś, aż zniknie w kuchni by przemieścić się dokładnie w to samo miejsce, które zajmowałaś wczoraj. Tak, to było dziecinne. Musiałaś jednak zrobić coś, co udowodni mu, że nie przejął całkowicie kontroli nad Tobą. Po co mu właściwie byłaś? Oh, a czy to ważne? Za chińskiego boga nie pozwolisz się traktować jak domowe zwierzątko.  
Sans przyszedł z kubkiem wody i postawił go na stoliku przed Tobą, jednakże jego palce oplotły się dookoła ucha jak pająk. Kiedy chciałaś zabrać naczynie, przesunął je. Cudownie, kolejna gra. Czego od Ciebie chce tym razem?  
-A co się mówi? - dooobra, ten demoniczny kościotrup może faktycznie nie był tak przerażający jak paczka wilkołaków, ale w tej chwili nie ma chyba osoby na świecie, która byłaby bardziej znienawidzona przez Ciebie niż Sans. Mimo to, nadal chciałaś wody, a to tylko kilka słów. Nic wielkiego.  
-Dzięki. - Sans znowu przesunął kubek, kiedy próbowałaś po niego sięgnąć. - Dziękuję ci bardzo za wodę, Sans. - z całych sił starałaś się, aby Twój głos był spokojny. Obolałe ramię oraz ból w klatce piersiowej przypominały Ci, że bezpieczniej jest dbać o dobry humor tej kupy kości, jeżeli chcesz nadal być w jednym kawałku.  
-Grzeczna dziewczynka. - W końcu udało Ci się złapać za kubek. Byłaś całkiem pewna, że musi mieć w kuchni jakiś bojler z wodą. 'Grzeczna dziewczynka' phi! Ty przecież N I E J E S T E Ś jego zwierzątkiem! Zacisnęłaś palce na naczyniu, niewidzialna siła powstrzymywała Cię przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego potem będziesz mogła żałować. Znowu coś Cię łaskotało w przełyku i na języku. Woda była z dodatkiem. Co prawa wczoraj nie zauważyłaś jakichś specjalnych efektów. Mimo to... popatrzyłaś na ciecz. To było niesprawiedliwe... chciałaś przecież tylko wrócić do domu.  
Dostrzegłaś, że Sans podnosi nocnik i przenosi go do drzwi frontowych. Pieprzyć to. Już nic Cię nie obchodzi. Musisz stąd uciekać. Im dłużej tu siedzisz, tym gorzej jest. Teraz to widzisz. Jeszcze trochę, a założy ci obrożę i będzie uczył podawania łapy. Pieprzyć to! Starałaś się uspokoić i skupić na kubku. Drzwi się otworzyły. Jeden cios. Tylko tyle masz. Lecz... tylko tyle potrzebowałaś. Łatwo będzie Ci zgubić Sansa w lesie. Gość jest leniwy, więc pewnie też i biegać nie potrafi.  
Poruszyłaś się kiedy poczułaś podmuch zimnego wiatru, stałaś na nogach gotowa do ucieczki. Sans popatrzył na Ciebie, cóż ... nie był szczęśliwy. Starałaś się teraz o tym nie myśleć, zamiast tego rzuciłaś swoim kubkiem w ten pusty kościany łeb. Efekt był lepszy niż myślałaś. Pierwszy raz zaskoczyłaś Sansa. Co prawda, chybiłaś i nie trafiłaś w jego głowę, ale jego uchylenie sprawiło, że miałaś teraz prostą drogę do drzwi. Pobiegłaś przed siebie i nie spostrzegłaś nocnika jaki leżał na ziemi. Poślizgnęłaś się i upadłaś twarzą w miękki śnieg, zaś na nogach poczułaś coś mokrego i ciepłego. Pierwszy raz w życiu chciałaś, aby to była krew.  
Nie miałaś czasu aby się podnieść, coś ciężkiego przygniata Twoje ciało, potem ten paskudny ból w klatce piersiowej i nim ciemność Cię pochłonęła usłyszałaś tylko:  
-T r z y.


	5. Wilgoć

Twoje serce waliło tak mocno w klatce piersiowej, że myślałaś iż zaraz ucieknie Ci przez żebra. Początkowo próbowałaś się wyszarpać, jednak on tak mocno Cię trzymał, że ostatecznie zatapiałaś się bardziej w lodowate podłoże. To na nic, poddałaś się i leżałaś bez ruchu. No trzeba przyznać, że to był świetny pomysł. W filmach jednak to jakoś inaczej kończy się kiedy bohaterka postanawia walczyć z wielkim, złym potworem, prawda? Ty nie jesteś jednak bohaterką dennego hollywoodzkiego scenariusza. A szkoda. Pewna za to możesz być tego, że w tej chwili w Twoich żyłach płynie tyle adrenaliny, że kochana – nie uśniesz przez tydzień.  
Wyglądało na to, że Sans czeka, aż przestaniesz się wiercić i szamotać. Przestałaś? No dobra, kiedy tak się już stało, poczułaś jak jego palce przeczesują Twoje włosy. Kurwa, to boli. Poczułaś jak z Ciebie schodzi. Ciągle jednak trzymając Cię za włosy pomógł Ci wstać, przez chwilę obawiałaś się, że po prostu podniesie Cię za nie do góry on jednak okazał się zaskakująco delikatny.  
-Dlaczego zepsułaś mi dobry nastrój w taki sposób? - wyglądałaś żałośnie. Wiedziałaś to. Całe nogi miałaś zalane własnym moczem. Cóż na jedno i tak by wyszło gdybyś nie wysikała się wcześniej. Zamknęłaś oczy starając się obronić przed bólem jakiego się spodziewałaś.  
\- Otwórz oczy, suczko. - Poczułaś jak mocniej szarpnął Cię za włosy, boleśnie. Krzyknęłaś i zrobiłaś co chciał. - Dobra dziewczynka. - Całe szczęście opuścił swoją dłoń. Nadal jednak mocno trzymał Cię za kudły, lecz nie wyglądałoby na to, że znowu tak Tobą szarpnie. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. - Trzy razy mnie zdenerwowałaś i to w mniej niż godzinę. Kochanie, nie jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką. Myślę, że trzeba dać ci troszeczkę czasu do przemyślenia swojego zachowania. - Ból i strach, to teraz czułaś. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że Twoja dusza została właśnie wyciągnięta z Ciebie i lewituje sobie między Tobą, a Sansem. Dokładnie tak samo, jak tamtej paskudnej nocy.  
-Proszę, Sans! To boli! Przestań! - Albo bolało ostatnim razem. Teraz czułaś się poniżona, mokra, zmarznięta, obolała. Zabranie duszy nie należało do przyjemnych uczuć, ale zdecydowanie nie bolało teraz tak jak wcześniej. Jaśniejsze i ciemniejsze refleksy na Twojej fioletowej duszy były przepiękne, magiczne. Na chwilę zaniemówiłaś przyglądając się swojemu sercu, a zaraz potem przeniosłaś wzrok na Sansa. -Och... - Tylko tyle mogłaś powiedzieć zdając sobie sprawę, że nawet ciąganie Cię za włosy sprawiało Ci więcej bólu.  
Wtedy ciemno-niebieska łuna światła przesunęła Cię nieco dalej. Starałaś się desperacko przybliżyć do swojej duszy na tyle na ile mogłaś. Już nie trzymał Cię za włosy, zostałaś od niego odsunięta na kilka kroków przez tajemniczą siłę, a on stał w progu z Twoją duszą unoszącą się na jego otwartą dłonią. Wiedziałaś, że choć dookoła Ciebie była wolna przestrzeń, że mogłaś uciec, to nie byłaś w stanie. Wszystko czego chciałaś teraz to odzyskać własną duszę. Twoje światełko. Może nie bolało to tak strasznie, ale okropne uczucie dyskomfortu nie pozwalało Ci spokojnie zebrać myśli. Uniosłaś nogę, aby podejść do serca.  
-Rozbieraj się. - Twoja uwaga skupiła się na Sansie, w tym momencie poznałaś nowy poziom strachu. Jedno jego oko było puste, czarne, lewe natomiast... miałaś wrażenie że płonie w nim ogień. Silny, czerwony, migoczący jakby wyrwany z czeluści piekła. Nie umiałaś się skupić na własnej duszy stojąc twarzą w twarz z takim potworem.  
-C...co?! - Otworzyłaś szerzej oczy rozglądając się dookoła. Byłaś przecież na zewnątrz. Stałaś w śniegu. Tam dalej były inne budynki i ... ktoś mógłby przyjść... Co prawda nie widziałaś nikogo, ani niczego, ale nadal...!  
-Jesteś mokra i śmierdzisz. Jeżeli sama się nie rozbierzesz, ja to zrobię. - Zrobiłaś krok w tył, zabolało Cię w klatce piersiowej. Nie mogłaś dalej się cofnąć bez swoje duszy,  
-Raz.  
Objęłaś się rękoma. Przeanalizuj sytuację. Sans rozszarpie całe Twoje odzienie jeżeli pozwolisz mu robić co chce. Twój mózg wyświetlił Ci przed oczami obrazek, w którym oglądasz strzępki ubrania porozrzucane na śniegu. Potrząsnęłaś głową, aby pozbyć się tego wyobrażenia.  
-Dwa.  
Wiesz, jeżeli masz ściągać te ubrania to lepiej, aby pozostały w jednym kawałku. Szybko ściągnęłaś zimny i mokry materiał ze swoich nóg. Nocnik nie oszczędził nawet butów. Sans miał rację, naprawdę śmierdziałaś, strasznie... Poczułaś jak zimno przenika przez Twoje ciało. Co prawda te mokre ciuchy niewiele by pomogły, ale patrzyłaś na nie z tęsknotą w oczach mając wrażenie, że jednak założenie ich na takim mrozie to nie jest zły pomysł. Stałaś w samym swetrze.  
-Powiedziałem, rozbierz się. - Sans patrzył na Ciebie z uwagą.  
-To.... j-jest czy...ste... - Potrząsnęłaś głową starając się naciągnąć sweter najniżej jak się dało, aby zakrył Twoje nagie biodra. Zimny powiew wiatru wywołał kolejne fale dreszczy.  
-Nie drażnij mnie. Mówię: Ś C I Ą G A J! - Zadrżałaś, nie wiesz już czy ze strachu czy z zimna, lecz pozbyłaś się reszty swoich ubrań. Albo umrzesz tutaj zamieniona w kostkę lodu, albo Sans łaskawie wpuści Cię do swojego domu, nie wiesz co gorsze. Za bardzo byłaś przemarznięta by mieć teraz siły na kłótnie. W Twojej piersi było pusto, Sans nadal trzymał Twoją duszę. Zrobiłaś to. - I to rozumiem, grzeczna dziewczynka. Teraz tylko mnie przeprosisz i będziesz mogła wejść do środka.  
Nie stawiałaś oporu. Twój gniew dawno temu już zamarzł, a Twoją dumę rozwiał mroźny wiatr. Jedyne co się teraz liczyło to odzyskanie duszy i ciepłe suche miejsce.  
-P..pppppp....przepra....szzzzam S...s...sansssss – skrzyżowałaś ręce na wysokości piersi starając się ochronić ciało przez zimnem, lecz Sans nadal tylko stał przyglądając Ci się. - W....wwwwwyba...czzzz m-m-mi, żżżżżże chcia....łam uuucieccc.... I, żżżże rzuuuciłam w..w...w cie...bie kub...iem. Prze...prasza...mmmmm. Prze...pra....szam.... Prze... - Czułaś jak ciepłe łzy spływają Ci po zmarzniętych policzkach, nadal przepraszałaś. Opuściłaś głowę nie mogąc na niego dłużej patrzeć. Tego było za wiele. Za każdym razem kiedy coś Ci się udawało napotykałaś kolejną przeszkodę. Ty nie należysz przecież do tego miejsca. To nie jest sprawiedliwe.  
-Chodź, do środka.  
W końcu Sans się przesunął, czułaś ciepło bijące z domu z każdym kolejnym krokiem, uciekałaś od agonii. Zaraz jak tylko przekroczyłaś próg usłyszałaś czyjś głos, lecz go nie rozpoznawałaś. Odwróciłaś się by zobaczyć kto to, lecz Sans złapał Cię za rękę i szybko wciągnął w całości do środka. Wzięłaś głęboki oddech jak wsadził Twoją duszę z powrotem na miejsce. To było jej miejsce.  
-Sans! O, czy to jest nowa od Grillbyego? - Dostrzegłaś coś wielkiego, jak szczur na dwóch nogach i w ubraniu. Nic więcej jednak nie zaobserwowałaś bo Sans zagrodził Ci pole widzenia. Nie walczyłaś, miałaś wrażenie, że Cię broni. Teraz chciałaś po prostu położyć się i usnąć. Byłaś przemarznięta. Byłaś taka zmęczona...  
-Nie, ta jest moja. - Ledwo słyszałaś o czym rozmawiają, ale te słowa wyjątkowo szybko do Ciebie dotarły. Nie wiesz dokładnie co to było za uczucie, jakie teraz czułaś na dźwięk słowa „M o j a”. Postanowiłaś nie zastanawiać się nad tym, nie miałaś siły w tej chwili. W końcu drzwi się zamknęły, miałaś wrażenie, ze całe zimne powietrze otoczyło tylko Twoją osobę. Nie mogłaś przestać się trząść. Gorące dłonie pokierowały Cię na kanapę i pomogły Ci usiąść. Powoli zaczynałaś się ogrzewać.  
-Trzeba cię umyć, poczekaj tutaj. - Musiałaś się powstrzymać, aby nie podążyć za tymi rozkosznie rozpalone dłońmi, kiedy przestały dotykać Twojej skóry. Ciepło domostwa powoli przywracało Ci życie, każdy oddech był błogosławieństwem. Usłyszałaś szum wody oraz dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni, ale Twój umysł był zajęty masowaniem ramion, by przyśpieszyć krążenie krwi. Nadal się trzęsłaś, kiedy Sans wrócił z wielką miednicą.  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. - Położył ją między stołem, a telewizorem, widziałaś, że jest pełna wody, a czerwona gąbka z wielkimi dziurami pływa po jej tafli. Nie marnował czasu, zanurzył gąbkę w wodzie, a kiedy podeszłaś do miednicy przyłożył ją do Twoich pleców. Boże, poczułaś się jak w niebie. Nic nie mogłaś poradzić na to, że Twoja głowa bezwładnie opadła pod wpływem przyjemności. Delikatnie stęknęłaś rozkoszując się ciepłem roznoszącym się po Twoich plecach. Zamknęłaś oczy. Gorąca woda otaczała Cię, weszłaś do naczynia. Zimno ustępowało. Mruczałaś dotykając opuszkami palców swoich ramion w górę w i dół. Każdy dotyk wody był jak spełnienie wszystkich Twoich marzeń. Opuściłaś ręce jak usłyszałaś, że gąbka znowu jest namaczana, a zaraz potem struga ciepłej wody popłynęła wzdłuż twoich ramion, a nawet po obojczyku. Twoja głowa zataczała się rozprowadzając ciepłą wodę po barkach, oczy nadal trzymałaś zamknięte pod wpływem nieopisanej przyjemności. Powoli, gąbka przesunęła się na Twoje piersi, a mgła powoli zaczynała wyswobadzać Twój umysł z odrętwienia. Nie tylko gąbka była blisko, czułaś Sansa. Ciepło jego ciała. Jego oddech. Przybliżył twarz do Twojego ramienia by obserwować swoje ręce na Twoim ciele. Serce zaczęło Ci szybciej bić. Starałaś się podnieść, uciec od jego dotyku, lecz mocniej zacisnął na Tobie dłonie. To było ostrzeżenie. Więcej nie potrzebowałaś aby zrozumieć. Bałaś się kolejnej kary i bólu.  
-O czym myślisz? - zaczął skubać Cię zębami w zagięciu Twojego karku, jak tylko jego ręka zaczęła zataczać kręgi na prawej piersi. Zadrżałaś, lecz nie miało to nic wspólnego z zimnem.  
-O tym jak bardzo cię nienawidzę. - Usłyszałaś jak chichota, zaraz po tym gąbka opuściła Twoją pierś tylko po to by zostać ponownie namoczoną w wodzie. Naprawdę go nienawidziłaś. Nienawidziłaś to przez co musiałaś przez niego przejść. Nienawidziłaś sposobu w jaki Cię traktuje. Nienawidziłaś go za to, co teraz czułaś. Nienawidziłaś jego delikatnego dotyku, jakiego spragnione było Twoje ciało. Westchnęłaś i zdecydowałaś się zadać pytanie.  
-Dlaczego tutaj jestem? - Czego od ciebie oczekiwał? Miałaś mu zastąpić zwierzątko domowe? Zabawkę? A może byłaś przekąską na później?  
-Nie tak dawno cała przemokłaś, kochanie. - Gąbka przesunęła się po Twoim ramieniu, potem zakreśliła łuki wzdłuż Twojej talii, by ostatecznie spocząć na Twoim biodrze. Poczułaś palce Sansa pieszczące Twoje ciało przez wilgotny materiał, nim powtórzył to samo tylko, że z drugiej strony. Woda spływała po Tobie wędrując małymi strumieniami, by zniknąć gdzieś między nogami.  
-Nie o to mi chodziło... Dlaczego tutaj jestem.. z tobą? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Dlaczego... Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi odejść? - Czekałaś na odpowiedź, jednak słyszałaś tylko dźwięk wody jaka skapywała do miski z gąbki, kiedy obmywał Twoje ciało. Trzy razy musiał powtórzyć ten proces nim zdałaś sobie sprawę, że nie udzieli Ci odpowiedzi. - Nie znam zasad gry w którą ze mną grasz...  
-To nie jest gra, suczko. - Gąbka przemknęła po Twoim prawym ramieniu, następnie skręciła i zatrzymała się na przestrzeni między Twoimi piersiami. Strużki wody leniwie spływały po Twojej skórze. Sans przeniósł mokry materiał do swojej drugiej ręki i powtórzył czynność zatrzymując dłoń na Twoim brzuchu. - Pomyśl o tym bardziej... jak o tańcu. - Starałaś się odsunąć głowę jak tylko poczułaś, brodę Sansa na swoim ramieniu. Nienawidziłaś tego, że nie wiesz co przyniesie Ci los, tego co się stanie. Ta niepewność Cię przeraża, przytłacza. Zawsze starałaś się mieć wszystko w miarę możliwości poukładane. Chciałaś po prostu wiedzieć, wiedzieć co Cię spotka w tej przerażającej ciemności.  
-Jak mam tańczyć, skoro nie znam kroków?  
-Nie musisz. - Sans położył swoją prawą rękę na Twojej. Kościste palce znajdowały się na Twojej dłoni, obok siebie. Ta co była na Twoim brzuchu przyciągnęła Cię do niego, czułaś na plecach ciepło jego ciała. Powoli zaczął się kołysać na boki, nieznacznie, imitując taniec. - Pozwól mi prowadzić.  
Starałaś się wyrwać, wyszarpać z tego uścisku, lecz jedyne co udało Ci się uzyskać to kolejne ugryzienie na swoim karku, choć bolesne to jeszcze niewystarczające aby przegryźć się przez skórę.  
-Nie musisz ze mną walczyć, moja mała ptaszyno. Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy. - To zabrzmiało trochę jak echo jego słów jakie wypowiedział w lesie.  
-Ale zrobisz... - mruknęłaś pod wpływem pieszczoty, w Twoim głosie nie było mimo to złości.  
-Tylko kiedy będę musiał. Umiem być delikatny. - Sans puścił Twoją dłoń i przesunął swoje tak, że teraz obie jego znajdowały się na Twoich piersiach. - Mogę ochronić Cię przed potworami jakie tutaj mieszkają. Przed tymi, które chcą rozszarpać Twoje ciało i pożreć duszę.  
-To tego chcą wszyscy? Mojej duszy? Dlaczego? - Szkielet powoli przesunął dłonie na Twój mostek. Poczułaś to, niewielkie szarpnięcie choć tym razem było dość... delikatne. Twoja dusza nie została wyciągnięta na siłę z Twojego wnętrza, zamiast tego wyszła bo ... została o to poproszona, bo on ją zawołał. Nadal czułaś się niekomfortowo, to paskudne uczucie bycia w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.... Ale... w ogóle Cię tym razem to nie bolało.  
-Ludzkie dusze są bardzo cenionym towarem przez potwory. Każda jest jak mały diament. - Uniosłaś ręce chcąc dotknąć migoczącego fioletowego światła. Chciałaś jednocześnie mu się przyglądać oraz... aby wróciło do Ciebie. Było... niesamowite. Nigdy w swoim życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałaś.  
-Ja nie... ale... co to jest? - Nadal nie rozumiałaś na co właśnie patrzysz. No, wiedziałaś, że to Twoja dusza, ale... co to tak właściwie znaczyło?  
-To ty. Wszystko co składa się na Ciebie. Zaraz ci pokażę. - Patrzyłaś. Przyglądałaś się tańczącym barwom w tym niewielkim sercu. Miałaś wrażenie, że jest ze szła a w środku pływa płyn podobny do rtęci zabarwiony różnymi odcieniami fioletowego. Ciemnym, jasnym, migoczącym i nie. Poczułaś, jak Sans jedną rękę kładzie na Twojej piersi, jak delikatnie zatacza kręgi pieszcząc ją, a potem ściska sutek między palcami. Starałaś się zignorować przyjemność jaką teraz czułaś, udając zobojętnienie, ale... Twoja dusza... Delikatna nitka migoczącej bieli przepłynęła po nim. Usłyszałaś, jak Sans mruczy w satysfakcji. Teraz już obie dłonie trzymał na Twoich piersiach, gładząc je, pieszcząc, delikatnie przyciskając i szczypiąc brodawki. Za każdym razem przez fioletowe serce przenikało to samo światełko.  
-Widzisz? Twoja dusza nie kłamie, ona wie co lubisz, ona wie czego chcesz. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Pozwól, chcę Ci pokazać jak pięknie możesz dla mnie zaśpiewać, moja mała ptaszyno.


	6. Podoba się?

Więcej na moim blogu [Handlarz Iluzji! ](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/09/undertale-klatka-z-kosci-rozdzia-i.html)


End file.
